


Just Five More Minutes

by darkhavens



Category: DCU, DCU (Animated), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraint, Self-Control, Teasing, Touching, not restraints, self-control as a kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkhavens/pseuds/darkhavens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally holds still as Bruce touches him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Five More Minutes

Wally holds himself completely still, every individual cell poised to spring into action, the urge to vibrate through the bed, through the floor, through the _planet_ , thrumming in the very marrow of his bones, Bruce knows, and he's awed by the power Wally grants him even as he whispers, "Wait," as his fingers skip and dance across Wally's skin, pausing to pet behind a knee for an age, to trace the curl of an ankle for an eon, to tweak a nipple for a decade or so before moving on, "just five more minutes, and then you can come."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt at lj's comment_fic community: [Justice League Cartoon, Bruce Wayne/Wally West, just](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/691366.html?thread=90957734#t90957734), with the day's theme being single sentence fills.


End file.
